Yoru no shüden (Remake)
by Catakira
Summary: Estaba en el tren de vuelta a su casa, el último de la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y ella era la única, a excepción de un chico sentado en el otro extremo del vagón. Era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, aproximadamente. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la morena era su curioso pelo verde. (Remake. La historia original pertenece a Lasayo)


**A ver, antes de nada, esta historia NO ES MÍA. Pertenece a Laura/Lasayo, y, como ya dijo en su NA, yo soy la encargada de hacer un remake. En fin, espero que os guste, y si no habéis leído la versión original, la de Laura, leedla. **

**Yoru no shüden**

Se podría decir que habia sido un día bastante normal, habia llegado a la universidad media hora antes de su clase, con tiempo de sobra para poder tomarse su deayuno en la cafetería. Como de costumbre, entró en el aula y preparó sus cosas, esperando a que los alumnos entrasen, armando cierto barullo. Dio sus lecciones de arqueólogia y se fue. A la salida, como siempre, le esperaba Sanji, que volvió a ofrecerse para acompañarla hasta su casa, en un fútil intento de ligar con ella. Con una simple sonrisa lo rechazó y se dirigió a la misma cafeteria de esa mañana, donde comenzó a corregir los exámenes. Pasaron las horas y no se percató de lo tarde que se le había hecho hasta que uno de los camareros le llamó la atención.

Estaba en el tren de vuelta a su casa, el último de la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y ella era la única, a excepción de un chico sentado en el otro extremo del vagón. Era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, aproximadamente. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la morena era su curioso pelo verde. Por el resto, parecía un chico normal. Iba escuchando música, con unos cascos, de color verde también. Llevaba unos tejanos piratas, rasgados, y de su cadera derecha colgaba un cinturon negro. La camiseta era azul, con un circulo blanco, y en el interior de este, una estrella roja. De su oreja izquierda colgaban tres pendientes de oro, y en el asiento de su izquierda, descansaba una mochila de deporte, junto con otra más alargada, que ella no identificó.

El joven apartó la vista de la ventanilla al sentirse observado. Escudriño con la mirada su alrededor, y sus ojos se encontraron con unos aguamarina, que le observaban atentamente. La joven apartó la vista enseguida, posándola en el cristal, encontrándolo sumamente interesante en ese momento. Cogiendo sus dos mochilas, caminó por el pasillo del vagón, hasta llegar al asiento contiguo al de la morena. Dejó sus mochilas en otra plaza, y se sentó a su lado. Se retiró los cascos de las orejas, dejándolos colgados en su cuello.

-Hola. - Saludó él, intentando mantener una conversación trivial con ella.

-Buenas noches. - La morena se giró para verle a la cara, y entonces él se dió cuenta de quan profundos eran sus ojos azules. Se vió atrapados por ellos, sin poder retirar su mirada de aquellos zafiros. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Se preocupó la ojiazul. Él logró zafarse de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos para poder contestarle.

-Si... Tranquila. - Miró al otro lado del vagón, rascándose la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo. La miró de nuevo. -¿Como te llamas? - Se notaba en su voz que estaba ligeramente alterado.

-¿Qué adelantarias sabiendo mi nombre? - Ella le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Nada, pero me gustaria tener una forma de nombrarte. - Sonrió de medio lado. La arqueóloga sonrió ligeramente también.

-Robin, Nico Robin. ¿Y el tuyo? - Contraatacó ella.

-Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

-Bien, Zoro... ¿Puedo preguntarte a que te dedicas? - Robin se apoyó ligeramente contra la ventanilla, para poder mirar mejor al chico.

-Bueno... Soy el Sensei de un Dojo de Kendo en el centro de la ciudad. Hoy me he quedado hasta tarde practicando con una alumna y he perdido el tren con el que normalmente viajo. - Respondió Zoro. - ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy profesora de arqueólogia en la universidad. Me he quedado en la cafetería corrigiendo exámenes y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era. - La ojiazul desvió la mirada a la mochila alargada que descansaba en el otro asiento. - Entonces deduzco que eso son tus katanas, ¿no es asi?

-Exacto. - El peliverde cogió la bolsa, y la abrió, dejando a la vista tres preciosas katanas. Cogió la más bella de todas ellas, y la extrajo. Robin la observó. Su vaina era blanca, y su empuñadura tambien. El guardamanos era de color dorado. Zoro desenvainó ligeramente la katana, dejando a la vista su hoja. Ella pudo apreciar que estaba extremadamente afilada.

-Su nombre es Wadö Ichimonji. - Él no despegaba la vista de la hoja de la katana.

-¿Es la tuya? - Preguntó, curiosa, la morena. Zoro la miró, divertido.

-Las tres son mías. - Sonrió de forma socarrona. La arqueóloga se sorprendió.

-Vaya... ¿Asi que Santoryuu, no? - Esta vez el sorpendido fue él. No esperaba que supiese de Kendo.

- Si, ¿Como lo sabes? - El kenshi guardó la katana en su mochila, y la cerró, volviendola a dejar en el asiento.

-Aparte de libros de arqueologia, leo otras cosas, Zoro, y algunas de ellas son muy interesantes... Como el arte del Kendo. - El chico, de esas palabras, podia sacar un doble sentido, pero decidió descartarlo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Ella miraba por la ventanilla, y él hacia el otro lado, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Entonces, ocurrió. Un fuerte, y brusco, movimiento del tren, provocó que Robin golpease, con fuerza, el hombro de Zoro con su pecho. Él se giró para observar si la morena se encontraba bien, pero esta tosía, ahogándose ligeramente.

-Oi, ¿Estás bien? - El peliverde puso una mano en el hombro de ella. Cuando la arqueóloga logró recuperar el aliento, respondió.

-Si... Arigato... - Ella sonrió con sinceridad, y, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Zoro, le abrazó. - ... Zoro... - Susurró en su oido izquierdo, logrando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del kenshi. Este cogió a Robin de los hombros, apartándola de su cuerpo. Los brazos de ella todavia descansaban alrededor de su cuello. Zoro miró a los ojos a Robin y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero segundos después los cerró para disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones que le brindaba el peliverde.

_**(Ok, gente, aquí empieza mi parte, todo lo anterior ha sido un simple "Copiar y pegar" de la historia de Laura. Ahora me toca a mi… *Sonríe de forma maliciosa y se frota las manos.)**_

El que sí quedó sorprendido fue Zoro al sentir como la lengua de la morena delineaba su labio inferior, incitándolo a abrirlo y dejarla entrar. Sin duda alguna, separó los labios y sus lenguas entraron en contacto, luchando y peleando. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar la piel de la morena, acariciando sus brazos y sus hombros, mientras las manos de Robin se habían colado por debajo de su camiseta y disfrutaban de la, increíble, musculatura del peliverde. Los besos del kenshi fueron bajando de sus labios por su cuello, marcando el camino con la punta de su lengua, disfrutando de la salinidad de su piel.

La voz de megafonía hizo que la morena se separase de Zoro, este tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esa era la parada de Robin y, cuando la vió recoger sus cosas, sintió como se le escapaba algo, por lo que decidió mover pieza.

-Robin, esto…- Se rascó la nuca mirando por la ventana, observando la oscura estación, y una fuerte preocupación se situó sobre sus hombros. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Es tarde, y muy peligroso salir por ahí tú sola…- Bajó la vista sin poder mirarla a los ojos. ¿No era él el que acababa de besarla, sin su consentimiento y sin conocerla de nada? ¿Cómo podía atreverse siquiera a pedirle un simple paseo hasta su casa?

-Claro, será agradable.- ¿Estaba sorprendida? Mucho. ¿Acababa de aceptar que un desconocido la acompañase hasta casa? Si. ¿Tenía miedo de que ese desconocido fuera a herirla? Ni un poco, y no sabía porque.

El paseo resultó bastante agradable para ambos, y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que Zoro, de verdad, solo había pensado en acompañarla a casa, pues cuando llegaron a su portal se despidió y estuvo a punto de marcharse si la morena no lo hubiera invitado a subir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Robin atacó con fiereza los labios de Zoro, empujándolo contra la puerta. Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo y las manos del kenshi se deslizaron hasta sujetar a la morena de la cadera. Fue empujándola hasta el sofá negro que había en el centro del pequeño salón y Robin se sentó en uno de los reposa brazos, dejando a Zoro entre sus piernas.

Los besos de la morena fueron bajando por su cuello y sus manos agarraron con fuerza su camiseta. Separándose momentaneamente, Robin le quitó la prenda para atacar de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Sus manos acariciaron la musculatura del kenshi, llegando a arañar ligeramente sus abdominales. Zoro había colado una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Robin y acariciaba su plano vientre mientras la otra se deslizaba de forma fantasmagórica sobre su muslo, erizando su piel.

Zoro se presionó contra la morena, haciendo notar su hinchada erección, y Robin, sin poder soportar mucho más, desabrochó el vaquero del kengou y coló una mano en su interior, haciéndolo gruñir al sentir sus manos frotándole el miembro.

Los besos de Zoro habían ido callendo por el cuello de la morena y la mano que estaba bajo su camisa la agarró, quitándosela de un tirón, para atacar con furia sus pechos. En otro contexto se habría sorprendido por el hecho de que no llevara sujetador, pero ahora mismo no estaba pensando en esas cosas.

Su boca succionó y sus dientes mordieron los pezones de Robin, torturándola, mientras su mano libre, la que no estaba acariciándole el muslo, desabrochaba sus ajustados vaqueros y se colaba en su interior.

Robin enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del kenshi y soltó un gemido al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su, humedo, sexo. Su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos tanteaban su entrada antes de introducirse en su interior, provocando otro gemido por parte de Robin.

La morena, mientras tanto, deslizaba sus manos sobre la erección de Zoro, sintiendo como este apretó los dientes al notar como su pulgar se deslizaba sobre su glande, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Robin. Su otra mano, mientras tanto, seguía deslizándose por los músculos del kenshi, notando todos los años que debió haber pasado entrenando su cuerpo, y debían ser muchos para poder controlar el Santoryuu.

Durante un segundo no supo que pasaba hasta que sintió su espalda sobre el sofá y vió como Zoro se había colocado sobre ella, sin dejar de torturar sus pechos, los cuales estaba besando con una ternura increíble.

Debido al brusco movimiento, su mano se había escapado del interior del pantalón de Zoro, por lo que, agarrando el cinturón de este y de un rápido tirón, se lo bajó de golpe, dejándole en boxers. Y no le sorprendió que fueran de un color verde, por extraño que pareciese.

Zoro, mientras tanto, había ido bajando sus besos por el pecho de Robin hasta alcanzar su vientre y, tras hacerle cosquillas con la lengua en el ombligo, bajarle el pequeño short, dejando a la vista el mínimo pedazo de tela que era la ropa interor de la morena. Haciéndole caso omiso, arrancó, literalmente, la única prenda que separaba a Robin de la desnudez y continuó bajando hasta alcanzar la humedad de su sexo y lamerlo a conciencia. Un par de dedos acompañaron a su lengua mientras los gemidos de Robin iban aumentando de fondo.

La morena sintió como un dedo se introducía en su interior, comenzando a bombear, y sus manos se posaron sobre la cabeza de Zoro, tirando de su cabello por el placer que su lengua y ese esegundo y tercer dedo le estaban otorgando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta sentir las oleadas de placer invadir su cuerpo y ponerse a gemir, y gritar alguna cosa, como una loca mientras tiraba con fuerza del cabello de Zoro.

Volvió a subir hasta alcanzar los labios de Robin y besarlos con pasión, sintiendo nuevos sabores por parte de la morena. Zoro pudo notar como sus boxers iban bajando, liberando su erección, y se desizo de ellos de una sola patada.

Se posicionó sobre la arqueóloga, frotándose contra su sexo, y se introdujo lentamente en su interior mientras cubría los labios de Robin con los suyos. Comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, ocupando su boca con los pechos de la morena, mientras esta no hacía más que gemir y jadear de vez en cuando.

-Ah… Uh… Más… Ra-rápido… Onegai… ah…- Pidió Robin entre jadeo y gemido para sentir como Zoro aceleraba el ritmo. -Uh… Más… Más… Fuerte… ¡Ooh!- Gimió con fuerza al sentir la potente embestida del kenshi, el cual soltó un gruñido bastante alto.

Una de las manos del peliverde bajó entre ambos cuerpos hasta alcanzar el clítoris de Robin y volver a abusar de él, haciendo que la ojiazul le mordiera el labio al estar besándole. La morena sintió como las embestidas de Zoro se hacían mucho más rápidas y profundas y notó, enseguida, como las olas de placer la inundaba, provocando gritos y gemidos que debieron haber despertado a todo el edificio. Sintió como Zoro también llegaba a su climax, llenándola con su cálida semilla.

Zoro se apartó de Robin, quedando acostado a su lado sobre el sofá, que era bastante más ancho de lo que había pensado, y trató de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración poco a poco. Cuando Zoro se giró para abrir la boca y decir algo, un solo de guitarra comenzó a sonar desde el suelo del salón. Estirándose, el peliverde sacó su movil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?- Preguntó con cierto aire enfadado mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja. -¡Shimatta! ¿Era esta noche?- Hubo un silencio, Robin podía distinguir una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. -¡No! ¡No, no me la pases! ¡Mierda!- Exclamó, y la voz masculina pasó a ser una voz femenina. -Se me ha pasado, ¿vale?- La voz femenina comenzó a gritar. -No, Nami, estoy ocupado… ¡Mis alumnos tienen trece años! No… Si… No… Vale… Mañana a las nueve… ¿¡De la mañana!? Pero si es mi día libre… ¿Cómo que te da igual?… ¡Vale no grites!- El kenshi colgó el teléfono con claros signos de enfado en su rostro y lo dejó caer sobre la ropa que había en el suelo.

-¿Quién era, Zoro?- Preguntó Robin mientras se giraba sobre si misma para encarar al peliverde.

-Mi compañero de piso y su novia. Tenía el ensayo esta noche, y se me ha olvidado…- Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

-¿Ensayar? ¿Eres cantante?- Preguntó bastante intrigada mientras cariciaba el pecho del kenshi con los dedos.

-Guitarrista.- Robin sonrió. _Ya me parecían unos dedos bastante hábiles._- Pensó. -Yo, Nami, Luffy y Sanji somos parte de un grupo que se supone iba a tocar este domingo en una de las cafeterías de la universidad donde trabajas.

-¿Sanji-san también forma parte del grupo?

-¿Conoces a ese ero-kukku?- Zoro no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la mirada condescendiente de la morena.

-Ha intentado ligar conmigo un par de veces, sin mucho éxito, he de decir.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro justo antes de besar a Zoro de nuevo. -¿Quieres hacerle una visita a mi cama, kenshi-san?- Zoro no pudo evitar el reflejar la sorpresa al oir ese apodo. Cogiendo a Robin de la cintura, la llevó en volandas a su habitación mientras la besaba de nuevo.

_**Una semana después, a la salida de la clase de Robin, a la hora de comer…**_

-¡Buenas tardes Robin-chwan~- La voz de Sanji podría haber sido distinguida en cualquier lado. -¿Quieres que te lleve a comer al mejor restaurante del campus?

-Arigato, kukku-san.- Sanji era el profesor de gastronomía de esa universidad. -Pero tengo compañía.- Dijo mientras salía del edificio.

Apoyado contra uno de los árboles se encontraba Zoro, observando como la morena salía de su clase. En su cintura llevaba sus tres katanas, de las cuales no se había desecho desde que le nombró por ese apodo.

Sanji se quedó petrificado en el sitio mientras observaba como la pareja se alejaba en dirección a la cafetería donde siempre comía Robin, por lo general, sola.

Pero a partir de entonces, no volvió a estar sola, nunca más.

**¡Final mierda porque no se me ocurre nada más! En fin, me ha costado lo suyo el fic de los cojones. Repito, NO ES MIO. Es de Lasayo/Laura, y tengo su permiso para hacerlo. Si no te has leído su fic, te voy a dar dos opciones, o vas a leerlo cagando leches, o te obligo a ir a leerlo cagando leches. ¡Es una gran escritora! En fin, mejor me callo ya que se está haciendo tarde. Lo se, mis lemmons son iguales, pero ¿Qué queréis? No tengo experiencia propia, solo imaginación. En fin, me voy a planchar la oreja que me duele la espalda. ¡Buenas noches!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
